The Forgotten Constellation
by DiamondCrafter
Summary: Galiax, the goddess of the stars, seeks revenge for being forgotten and left out, while the two Princess, Celestia, and Luna, rule over the nation. NO OCS ARE MENTIONED
1. Chapter 1

The Forgotten Constellation

**Hey guys! If you've read my much more popular series "Ask the Ponies Questions!", you know that my OC is Supernova. For those who have read it, no, this isn't Supernova. In fact, this is not even an OC. (I have lots). And personally, I don't honestly agree with alicorn OCs. This was simply an idea that struck me one day, since there's a Sun princess and a Moon princess; I thought there should a star princess. (Yes, I do know that the Sun is a star) Well, enjoy and don't forget to review! You know I like reviews. **

**PROLUGE: **

Once upon a time, two princesses ruled over the land, bringing forth the night and the day. They kept the land from plummeting in chaos, and they kept the land in eternal peace. The citizens of the land thought the two princesses, one rising and setting the sun, and the other rising and setting the moon, made sure everything maintained peace, and never thought about anything else of any importance. They simply thought the sun and the moon were the only thing needing adjustment. But they were wrong.

**INTRODUCTION**

Constellations: patterns in the night sky made up of stars. Many ponies thought that constellations were simply discovered by very creative ponies from the past. They never thought about how the constellations got there or who the pony that put them there was. But what only a hoof-full of ponies knew was that a secret and hidden alicorn is in charge of the stars. This particular alicorn is a constellation herself. She is known as Galiax (Pronounced Galee-axe). _Princess _Galiax, to her few subjects.

**PART 1: GALIAX'S HISTORY**

When Celestia and Luna were just young fillies, a small pony, an alicorn, to be exact, lived in a tiny town in the far side of Equestria. This town was so small, every pony knew every pony. The citizens were almost like family to each other. All except for this alicorn, who got no respect. She tried to make friends, but despite her countless efforts, she could not make even one friend.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. Jupiter and Saturn

The Forgotten Constellation

Ch 2: Saturn and Jupiter

Galiaxe did everything alone.

She ate meals alone.

She played with her toys alone.

She even talked to herself.

One day, in the 3rd grade, she decided to try to make friends, not expecting to make any.

"Hello, my name is Galiaxe!" She said to an alicorn who walked past her in the hallways. (There were much more alicorns back when this story takes place.)

The pony was tan, with a swirly, faded two-colored orange mane and tail. She had a set of rings circling around her.

"Greetings, I am Saturn." Said the alicorn.

"That is a strange name." Galiaxe said.

"So is yours." Saturn replied.

"Would you like to be friends with me?" Galiaxe asked, smiling.

"Yes…." Saturn trailed off, acting as if she realized something.

She was starring out of the window, and at the Sun.

"Oh dear, it is past time!" She exclaimed, running down the hall.

"Past time for what?" Galiaxe asked, running after Saturn.

"A meeting! You cannot come!"

"I want to!"

Just as Saturn was about to reply, she bumped into a much larger alicorn.

"Oof!" She said as she body-slammed into the pony blocking her.

"Saturn, what are you doing?" The alicorn asked.

"Trying to get to the meeting!" Saturn whined.

"Who is the mare behind you?"

"Her name is Galiaxe. I met her a few moments ago."

"Hello, who are you?" Galiaxe asked.

"My name is Jupiter." Said the alicorn, frowning.

Jupiter grabbed Saturn's hoof and drug her off to the side of the hall.

"Have you gone mad?" Jupiter questioned Saturn.

"No, she followed me! I could not fight her off!"

Galiaxe scoffed, and listened more carefully.

Jupiter glanced at Galiaxe. She then gasped.

"Have you seen her cutie mark?" Jupiter asked, still looking at Galiaxe's cutie mark.

"No, why?" Saturn asked.

Jupiter peered at the necklace she was wearing.

The necklace had a charm on it, and the charm looked exactly like Galiaxe's cutie mark.

Saturn's pupils in her golden eyes shrunk.

"What does this mean?"

"I am not sure. Let us bring Galiaxe to the meeting. Maybe Neptune knows." Jupiter said.

"Alright."

The two trotted back to where they once were: next to Galiaxe.

**In case you haven't noticed, I LIKE SPACE. I like space a lot, and I'm very interested in the planets and stuff. THANKS FOR READING**


End file.
